


It's Been A Long Time Coming

by adelate



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-07
Updated: 2009-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelate/pseuds/adelate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in post-apocalyptic New York, in a world where any form of art is banned and food scarce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been A Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ontd_ai](http://community.livejournal.com/ontd_ai)'s drabble meme, based on a prompt: "Adam/Archie. Set in post-apocalyptic New York, in a world where any form of art is banned and food scarce. AU."

The room barely has four walls; it's dank and dark, only a few rays of sunlight getting in past the boarded windows. David shivers and tugs the blanket closer. He thinks the fever is subsiding, but doesn't want to take any chances. He knows Adam worries enough as it is.

David wakes up when Adam gently nudges his shoulder. "Oh," he says, "I didn't notice falling asleep."

Adam smiles, but he looks tired. He presses his lips against David's forehead and lingers there for a minute. David closes his eyes and breathes Adam in. "You look better," Adam says, pulling back.

"_You_ look tired," David admonishes. "You spend too much time worrying about me."

"I got work today," Adam continues, the only sign that he heard David a fond smile. "They paid me with this." Adam gives David a can of beans, smiling proudly. David smiles back at him, knowing full well this is a big deal. "What do you say, wanna have dinner with me?"

David's stomach rumbles loudly as an answer. Adam gets the mismatched spoons he found after the wave, after everything changed. They eat the cold beans and David can't remember the last time anything tasted this good.

"I think summer is coming," Adam says later, when they're lying next to each other on their narrow mattress. Adam's thumb rubs circles on David's hip, and David wishes he could sing his love out loud so much it hurts his heart.

"Oh?" he says instead.

"Mmm," Adam says. "It was warmer today than yesterday. It'll be better." He pauses for a moment and starts again, sounding hesitant. "There was a protest today, against the art ban. They arrested Cook and a few others." Adam sounds angry, bitter. "All they were doing was singing."

David knows the pain so he doesn't say anything, just shifts in Adam's arms. His lips are against Adam's ear and he sings, only for him, _a change is gonna come_.


End file.
